Phase 3: Dark of the Moon
Phase Three is the third and currently final part of the Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Universe. It has also been called Dark of the Moon. named after the 2011 Transformers film of the same name and the finale to Phase Three Development To be added Stop Motions ''Transformers: War for Cybertron When the Fallen sarchopagus is descovered in Cybertron, the fate of all Cybertronians changes for the worse. Transformers: Convergence The origins of Sector 7 and what Soundwave was up too all this time. Transformers: Rising Storm After three years of absense the Decepticons are back. in search for the long lost Decepticon; Shockwave. in the meantime Loki Laufeyson arrives to Earth, in search for a cube. Transformers: Dark of the Moon After an Autobot ship is detected on the Moon. the fate of Humankind and Earth will be decided when the Autobots (with the help of the Avengers) and the Decepticons fight their final battle. Cast and Characters The * means that voice recordings from the Marvel movies, G1, 2007, 2009 and/or 2011 TF films were used If Actor is in Italic, means the character only appeared in a dream sequence Trivia *This Phase focuses on the both franchises. though the Transformers are still the main protagonists. *This is the shortest Phase so far (with 4 stories in total) *''Transformers: War for Cybertron was originally written as a Phase One story, but it was moved to Phase Three as back then eagc7 didnt knew what they were going to do in Dark of the Moon and wanted to avoid writting an conflicting storyline. despite Dark of the Moon was released later, the story was kept as a Phase Three story as it fits better for Phase Three with the presence of Sentinel Prime. Future Despite the news of Transformers 4 ''coming in June 27, 2014, eagc7 said that unlike he did with ''Revenge of the Fallen ''and ''Dark of the Moon, he will never make his adaptation for the fourth film and that his adaptation of Dark of the Moon will remain as the end of this franchise, mostly because of continuity problems, as he will make some changes on his adaptation of Dark of the Moon which will rule out new Transformers stories and sequels. eagc7 has also ruled out the possibilities of doing more solo Marvel stop motions himself as he feels there's nowhere else to take the characters into after the events of Dark of the Moon. Also he wants to retire from stop motions after Dark of the Moon and focus on other type of videos. eagc7 said that he would be open to the idea of allowing someone else to take over and continue with this universe after Dark of the Moon - he will leave open any type of possibilities for more solo Marvel stories. Someone else can continue with them. eagc7 however stated he would not allow anybody to continue with Transformers, as Dark of the Moon is more to bring an end to the Transformers stories, instead of both Marvel and Transformers, there still can be more Marvel stories, but not under eagc7 direction, but someone else, if someone is willing to take over, if it happens eagc7 would still have a type of involvement in those projects if someone takes over as supervising the scripts for make sure they don't contradict what have been established. However as of April, 2013, eagc7 is more open in doing a Phase 4. but he's still undecided on doing it or not, but he is already planning what would happen on Phase 4, as with Phase 2, it will be a Marvel focused Phase, Phase 4 would focus on what became of the superheroes after the aftermath of Dark of the Moon. also it would focus on how the events on Dark of the Moon affected the Marvel characters that were present on it, but he first wants to finish the first 3 Phases, before deciding on doing a Phase 4. If eagc7 continues after Phase Three, 7 additional Phases would be made, with Phase 5, 7 and 9 focusing on the Transformers, while Phase 4, 6, 8 and 10 on Marvel. Posters Category:Stop Motions